


3AM Eats

by Holly55



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other, mentionings of insomnia, platonic relations, sea-salt ice cream trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly55/pseuds/Holly55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just need to eat pancakes at 3 in the morning. </p>
<p>Luckily, Axel was a pro at making them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM Eats

I knew that Axel had insomnia. I had known that ever since we became friends, let alone roommates. So I shouldn't haven been surprised when I heard him rummaging through the kitchen cupboards at 3 AM. My eyes stung when I opened them and my body was practically begging me to go back to sleep, but I couldn't; not without knowing what the hell Axel was doing first. So, I reluctantly got out of bed, and stumbled my way to my bedroom door. I paused in the middle of my journey to allow my head to clear, before I made my way out to the kitchen, mumbling to my friend in a very sleepy tone. 

"Axel...S'like three o'four in the morning..The hell are you doing?" I asked, rubbing my head while I squinted at him to avoid the light pouring from the fridge. I couldn't see completely clear, but I managed to notice the blur of red hair shift from facing me, to the side. 

"Oh, hey sleeping beauty." Axel said, 

"What's got you up so early?" I frowned at him and crossed my arms. 

"You. The hell is goin' on?" I asked again, a little more clear now that I had been up for a few minutes.

"What are you doing that's making so much noise?" Axel gave me a small smile, something that I didn't notice until I finished rubbing my eyes. 

"Sorry, that woke you up? I'm making pancakes." He said, standing up from the fridge before shutting the door carefully. 

"You want some?" I heard him chuckle. 

"Yeah, actually." I said, taking a seat at the table. 

"I'll stay up for awhile." Axel just nodded as he stood over the pan on the stove, the smell of pancake batter wafting through the kitchen and around me. I sighed softly and glanced down the hall, before looking up to the back of Axel's head.

"Y'know, you're lucky you woke me up and not Xion." I said. Axel chuckled.

"Yeah, but she probably would've done the same thing. If anything, she would have just gone back to bed after coming out here. To be honest, I like it a little more when you come out here. You stay up for like an hour with me and I become a little less bored." While I was listening to Axel, I suddenly remembered how tired I actually was, and yawned pretty hard. 

"Yeah, I try." I remarked afterwards, 

"But it's not so easy. Did you manage a nap in?" Axel nodded again. 

"Yeah, for only like, three hours. From twelve thirty 'till about..." He glanced to the clock on the wall and sighed quietly. 

"Twenty minutes ago." While he did have insomnia, Axel usually managed in a nap during the day or night for usually about three or four hours. It's how he actually manages to stay sane and functioning. He also drinks a lot of redbull, so that's something too. Caffeine is a must, but somehow it never really takes a toll on him. 

"Well, at least you got something, right?" 

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, grab yourself a plate, will ya'? I kinda' got my hands full." I nodded and stood from my chair, grabbing one of the plastic plates from the cupboard and bringing it over next to Axel. He plopped down a few pancakes onto it before turning off the stove and moving the pan into the sink. After setting the plate down on the table, we both grabbed forks from the drawer and sat down next to each other, eating bites from pancakes off of the plate with our respective amounts of syrup and butter. 

"So tell me," Axel started, his mouth half full of pancake. 

"And this may seem completely out of nowhere, but I've been thinking about it. What makes you so passive agressive at work?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows together quizzically while laughing slightly. I shrugged, not exactly impressed with the question, but I didn't cast it aside completely. My job wasn't exactly the most exciting. A server, and or, busboy at a Denny's restaurant? It doesn't get much worse. 

"The people there are just assholes. I don't necessarily mean the workers, just the people who come in. They just demand so much, but it's pretty shitty anyway. I'm the best worker they have too, so I could do anything and they wouldn't fire me." I chuckled. 

"Yeah, because you're the only one who actually does your job. You just don't hide the fact that you couldn't give a fuck less about the people there." Axel and I both laughed quietly. 

"Like, you stand there with your little pad and pen looking bored as all hell and you just sound so monotone. They'll complain about service and you just go, 'huh, oh sorry, I'll try to work on that next time'. It's hilarious, Roxas, truly a show." Axel says, taking another few bites of his pancake. 

"I mean if they want better service they should go to a better restaurant." Axel was about to speak again, but paused when a door opened at the end of the hall. We both glanced down the dark pathway, and saw a small figure start to emerge from Xion's room. A blanket around their shoulders, and short hair looking a mess atop their head. When Xion walked into the kitchen, her tired eyes squinting like I had been only about a half hour ago, she glanced to both of us only momentarily, before slowly taking a seat next to me at the table. 

"Hey Xion. Did we wake you up?.." I asked in a sort of whisper. She shook her head once, before reaching for my fork and starting to pick apart a pancake, taking tiny bites. 

"Pftt- Roxas looks like your breakfast is over." Axel said with a smile. I laughed a little as well, then got up and grabbed another for from the drawer. 

"Nah, it's alright. I'll just use this one." I said, sitting back down at the table. 

"I could smell the pancakes...I wanted some." She mumbled. 

"Well, glad to know my cooking's appreciated." 

"It's better then Denny's." I said in mock annoyance. Axel and I laughed aloud, and Xion managed out a tired chuckle. 

Sometimes it was good to just be friends.


End file.
